


Nightlight

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> Small prompt for a lucky anon.

 

  Rose is afraid of the dark. You’ve known that for a long time.

  She is afraid of the dark, but she refuses to say it. However, you are not oblivious to the way she tightens her arms around you as you lie together, nor are you blind to the loud thumping of her heart as soon as the lights are turned off.

  You don’t know what to do.

  You turn around and hold her close, you whisper sweet things when she is in sleep paralysis and wakes up flailing at invisible terrors. She gasps, she panics, she clings onto you and pretends she’s not crying, silently making it seem like your wet nightgown is the work of magic.

  You need ideas, and fast. Her eyes are circled by purple and she barely sleeps. You now understand a little better why she would drink herself to near-numbness. Because she’s scared, because she thinks it is all her fault, and she will never be able to fix it.

  You wish you knew how to tell her that she is wrong. But how to make a rational argument out of it? She would tell you that you are biased. Perhaps you are, but you still think that your love is right and her self-loathing is wrong.

  You have a small idea, now.

  As you hold her, that night, you do not switch off your internal glow. She’s dumbstruck and asks you why, so you smile, point upward at the ceilling, and turn off the light.

  She understands. You know she understands because you can see her eyes softening and a grateful smile upon her lips. She kisses you, and you hold her until she peacefully falls asleep.

  Rose is afraid of the dark. Rose sometimes hates herself. But as long as you can shine in the path in front of her, maybe she will slowly start to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com (alternatively www.ficsnark.tumblr.com)


End file.
